As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the widths of the conductive lines in the devices and of the spaces formed between the conductive lines are being decreased. This decreased spacing may result in increased capacitive coupling between adjacent conductive lines. An air spacer may be used as an insulating spacer in order to reduce this capacitive coupling phenomenon.